My Hero
by DBZRocks153
Summary: /One-Shot/ How would you feel if your father or mother was out helping our country and you were made fun of for it? Gogeta knows how you feel since her father is out being a hero. I wrote this for Veteran's Day! I hope you enjoy it! I suck at summaries


_**My Hero **_

**One-Shot **

* * *

A nine-year old girl sighed sadly as she stared at a picture of a man dressed in an army uniform.

Her name is Gogeta and she couldn't be any more sad than she is now.

That man was her father and she hasn't seen him ever since she was three-years old.

He was drafted out to go to war against Earth's rivaling planet, Planet Ice.

It was filled with the most evil people you couldn't even imagine.

Her mother, Vejita, has looked after her as well as her three older brothers, Raiden, Goten, and Gohan.

Gohan doesn't stop by that often since he has a family of his own to take care of now.

Raiden and Goten on the other hand both have a bunch of part-time jobs to help their mother with payment.

Once Gogeta is old enough she'll have to get a job and help with payment as well.

They couldn't even afford their own home anymore so they had to buy a small apartment.

Their apartment is in the bad part of town so Gogeta is never allowed to go out on her own.

Today was the worst day Gogeta could ever think of.

Her birthday which was surprisingly on Veteran's Day.

All she ever asked for on her birthday was for the war to be over and her father to come home safely.

Sadly every year that gift never comes.

"Gogeta! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Vejita yelled.

Gogeta frowned.

School was another thing she absolutely hated.

All the children make fun of her because of the way she looks, acts, and the fact she doesn't have a father.

The only friend she has is her best friend Uub.

His own father died in a war when he was just an infant so he knows what she's going through.

She placed the picture of her father back down on the shelf on her wall and stood up, glancing around her room for some clean clothes.

She threw on a blue hoodie over her white short sleeve shirt, light-colored skinny jeans, and blue vans.

It was beginning to get cold outside so she needed to dress warm.

She walked out of her room and passed by Goten who smiled at her.

"Hey Gogeta, Happy Birthday."

She smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with an orange orb tied to it with a black string.

"Here's your present."

She took it from him and cocked an eyebrow at it.

"What is it?"

"A dragon ball, dad use to believe those brought people good luck especially the four-star one."

She glanced at the number of stars and grinned.

"This one has four-stars."

"I know, it took me a while to find it too."

She hugged him tightly around his waist, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"I love it."

He kissed the top of her head and broke the hug.

"Go eat some breakfast and Raiden said he'll take you to school."

She smiled and nodded her head, tying the necklace around her neck.

She walked to their small kitchen and opened the fridge, popping four waffles in the toaster.

Once they were done she quickly ate them and accidentally bumped into her mother.

"Sorry mom."

"Happy Birthday."

She looked down and noticed a present in her mother's hand.

"Mom you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, now take it before I decide to return it."

She chuckled and took the blue wrapped up present.

She removed the wrapping paper from it and nearly gasped from what she saw.

It was her fathers dog tag.

It said: **'Name: Son K. Goku, Blood: S Positive, Identification Number: 11435 21342'.**

"Mom this is amazing, how did you get it?"

"Your father mailed it to me when he was issued a new one and said I could have it, I decided to let you have it instead."

She looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I love it."

Vejita rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wipe your tears and go to school."

She laughed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand while putting the necklace on.

"Alright, love you mom."

"Fine."

Gogeta grabbed her book bag off the couch and opened the front door, smiling when she saw her older brother leaning against the wall.

He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Have a good birthday morning so far?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, let's go."

She nodded and followed him down the wooden steps and onto the street.

She was told to hold his hand as they walked through the streets and passed by a lot of weird men and women.

When they reached her school, Orange Star Elementary, Raiden knelt down and hugged her.

"Thanks for walking me."

He broke the hug and stood up, ruffling her hair.

"No problem, I'll see you after school."

She nodded and watched him walk back the way he came.

She quickly entered the school and ignored all the glares she was getting.

She kept walking until she bumped into someone.

That person turned around and glared down at her before the glare turned into a smirk.

"Would you look at who it is, little Gogeta."

She gulped.

This boy was Akira, a fourteen-year old boy who is supposed to be in eighth grade but was held back to fifth.

He was the most feared boy in the entire school.

He once sent a boy to the hospital just for getting a drop of ketchup on his shirt.

She smiled nervously at him.

"H-Hi Akira."

He cracked his knuckles and walked towards her.

"I haven't messed with you in a while, now have I?"

"No."

She gasped when he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall causing her book bag to fall to the ground and all the contents inside to spill out.

"Give me everything you have."

She slowly nodded her head and reached into her pockets pulling out all the cash and change she had.

Once her pockets were empty, a dissatisfied look appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry Akira but that's all I have."

He glanced at the dog tag and dragon ball necklace around her neck.

"Give me those."

Her eyes widened.

"I-I can't."

"And why not?"

She whimpered in pain when he increased the hold on her arms.

"Th-They...mean a lot to me."

"Well my fist is about to mean a lot to your face unless you give me them."

She bit her lip and thought about it for a moment.

Would she rather take a punch to the face or risk losing the two most amazing things she ever received in her life?

The answer was very clear.

"No."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bad choice."

She shut her eyes as tightly as she could when he brought his fist back.

By the time the end of the day came around Gogeta was the major laughing-stock at school.

Akira made her gain a black eye and a few cuts and bruises.

When she went to the nurse all she did was clean up the blood and gave her a bag full of ice, telling her to go back to class.

Gogeta sighed sadly as she walked towards the front doors of the school, happy it was time to leave.

Her eyes widened slightly when Akira and a few of his friends appeared in front of the doors.

"Oh no." She mumbled.

Akira smirked.

"Time to show you the full punishment to refusing to do as I say."

She glanced behind them and noticed Raiden was waiting for her patiently.

If only she could make it past them her brother could help her out.

_"Either I'm about to die or this is the stupidest thing I'll ever do."_ She thought.

She narrowed her eyes and ran towards them, managing to get past a few of them but was caught by her leg and dragged back in the school.

Two of the boys held her up by her arms and allowed the others to punch her in her stomach.

"Poor little Gogeta, too bad daddy isn't here to save you."

Tears filled her eyes at the insults about her father they directed at her.

She coughed up blood and spit as they kept repeating the torture over and over again.

A couple of minutes passed by and she felt herself being dropped to the ground.

When she managed to open her eyes she realized she was being held in her brothers arms.

She looked around and noticed he had beaten up all the boys that hurt her.

"Gogeta are you alright?"

Her bottom lip trembled for a moment before she started to wail.

She fisted his shirt in her hand as he carried her towards the nurses office.

He laid her down on the small bed and lifted up her shirt to get a good look at her injuries.

She had a few bruises that were already forming thanks to her pale skin.

Her carefully rubbed healing crème over the bruises and covered them with large band-aids.

Gogeta was now hiccupping since she got a hold of herself.

"Why does everyone make fun of me because dad is being a hero?"

Raiden glanced up at her and frowned.

"I'm not sure."

She moved her eyes to the floor.

"I wish he would come home."

He stood beside her and hugged her to his chest.

"Me too."

They hugged each other for a while until Raiden said it was time to go home.

Raiden would often take glances at his baby sister from time to time, still noticing the frown on her face.

When they arrived home, they saw Goten, Vejita, Gohan, his wife Videl, and his daughter Pan all in the tiny kitchen.

Gogeta rubbed her nose with her sleeve and glanced at Raiden when she heard the happiness in their voices.

"What are they so happy about?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom? Goten? Gohan? What's going on?"

All of them turned to look at the two confused siblings with grins on their faces.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"There is someone here to see us." Gohan said.

"Who?"

Vejita walked up to the two of them with Goten behind her.

She glanced at Raiden first.

"Raiden why don't you go in the kitchen by yourself."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure."

He slowly walked towards the kitchen and let out a surprised gasp before disappearing around the corner.

Vejita knelt to Gogeta's height and examined her injuries.

"Who did this to you?"

She shut her eyes.

"Just a couple of boys."

"Why did they do this?"

"Because dad is off being a hero to our planet."

Vejita ran her fingers through Gogeta's black, silky hair.

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course."

"Do you love your father?"

She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Yeah, you know that."

"Well there is someone who doesn't."

She stood up and stepped out-of-the-way.

Gogeta glanced in the direction of the kitchen when she heard loud footsteps beginning to walk out.

Her eyes widened when she saw a man wearing an army uniform and had a few bandages on his face.

Standing before her was her father, Son Goku.

Goku smiled at her.

"Are you going to just stand there or give me a hug?"

She smiled, ignoring the tears flowing down her face and ran to her father and jumped in his arms.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her body as he lifted her off the ground.

"I missed you so much daddy!"

"I know and I missed you too."

Raiden, Goten, Gohan, Pan, Videl, and Vejita all watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

Gogeta pulled her face away from his chest and smiled at him.

"I love you daddy."

He kissed her cheek and set her back on the ground.

He noticed the dog tag and necklace around her neck.

"You have good taste in necklaces."

She laughed.

"Thanks."

He touched her cheek and examined the black eye.

"Who did this to you?"

"Nobody important."

He smiled.

"Your one brave girl."

She hugged him tightly around his waist.

"And your my hero."

* * *

_**I wrote this for Veteran's Day since my own father is in Iraq and I haven't seen him in a long time. Honor our Veteran's because without them who knows where our country would be!**_


End file.
